A New Age
by zenthois
Summary: Epic battles! New warriors! Azula is in power now, she will destroy and conquer the world!
1. Chapter 1 Battle of Omashu

**A New Age**

**It was the final battle against the fire nation; our heroes were struggling to win the fight when finally Avatar Aang through all his power he had into whipping out as many fire nation soldiers as he could, but it was not enough. He was killed in the Avatar State by the wrath of Ozia. The Earth benders and water benders had lost. The fire nation was victorious! Our heroes as we know them were no longer alive and Avatar line was no more. The remanding people of the earth kingdom and water tribes were slaves to the fire nation for many years. Since Ozia had been greatly weekend from the battle, Azula had taken over as ruler. Some say her cruelty is worse then her fathers. For long the world was a dark place with suffering and pain but 5 years later, in secret, the water benders and earth benders had been rebuilding a resistance to take back the land that is rightfully there's. Now a new age in the world is about to begin…**

New Ozia has smoke coming from it as it has for many years but that was all to change soon. Halmir and his army of earth benders were outside of New Ozia ready to take over in battle. Halmir is 18 years of age and was already a master earth bender. He is tall and has ivy green eyes. He used to live here and wanted his home back. He had prepared for this attack for a long time and was ready to take anyone on.

"Show them no mercy for you shall receive none!" shouted Halmir to his army.

"What about Mai… Halmir?"

"Leave her to me"

You probably remember Mai of course, but just so you know she is the head of New Ozia. And her father well lets just say he wasn't good enough. Mai is older now but still as heartless as before.

This attack was a surprise on the fire nation solders they were not prepared or doing so well in the battle.

"Take them down, we will not lose!" cried an earth bender.

"Mai, we are under attack what are your orders?"

"Finish them off, Duh!"

"Yes right away "

"Finally something fun to do" said Mai as she went to join the fight.

Mai really didn't like having to take command of New Ozia. But Azula needed her here after all Azula is ruler of the world and can't be everywhere at once.

"How are we holding out?" asked Orius an earth bender.

"Great!"

"There fleeing the city!" said Halmir.

Halmir gripped his fists sinking three fire nation solders into the ground. "Keep fighting!" he shouted, when just then a dagger dug into his right arm.

"Ugh!" He yelped in pain.

"I'm surprised some rock heads like you made it passed the front gate!" said Mai.

Halmir slowly pulled out the dagger from his arm, tearing some skin off and dropping it to the ground.

"This time it's going through your head!" yelled Mai as she whipped another dagger at Halmir.

Halmir stomped his foot on the ground forming a stone shield in front of him, blocking Mai's attack.

Mai lifted up her arm and shot several stilettos at him.

He managed to dodge most of them, only one slicing his left cheek. He then slammed his foot to the ground making an earthquake knocking Mai to the ground. He lifted to large boulders into the air and shot them at Mai.

Mai leapt into the air over them and pinned him to a wall.

A smirk appeared across her face.

"Mai we must leave at once they have taken over the city"! Said a fire nation solder.

"Whatever, its getting boring here anyway" said Mai walking away.

"She turned around looking at Halmir "you're pathetic". With those last words she hurried out of the city along with some other lucky fire nation soldiers.

"Halmir are you alright"?

"I'm fine he said, pulling himself off the wall. " The important thing is that we have our home back." "This is one place Azula will not have!"

"We have victory!" shouted the earth benders.

"Let us rebuild this city as it was before, this is a day to celebrate!" said Halmir.

"Hooray!"

"Halmir we must have make some plans, once the fire nation capital hears of this they will not hesitate to kill us all." "You know we do not have the men enough to stand against the army of Azula!"

"I know Orius you need not worry of that, more earth warriors will come. Have we heard any news of the water nation?

"Yes their army has gotten quite large and powerful. They will be arriving here soon.

"Very Good".

The fire nation doesn't actually stay in the North Pole capital because it's too cold for them. Once they had destroyed it many years ago the left after.

"Omashu is finally back again" said Orius.

"Come we have work to do".

A couple of weeks later Omashu was looking like Omashu again and Halmir was recovering well from his fight with Mai.Outside in the courtyard Halmir was teaching some earth benders helpful fighting techniques, When all of the sudden a messenger came running in.

"Halmir I have important news for you".

He handed him an engraved letter that was from the Water nation, Halmir opened it. An excited look came upon his face.

"What is it about?" asked Orius.

"There is going to be secret council held near the Northern Air temple it says there is going to be a special quest".

"We must leave immediately for it, come we have a long road ahead of us" said Halmir.

"Deoka I am leaving Omashu in your hands for now, I don't know when we will return".

With that Orius and Halmir left Omashu.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mai, where are we heading?"

"Where going to Ba Sing Se, to see Azula".

"She won't be happy to hear about this". said the fire nation soldier with his voice trembling.


	2. Chapter 2 The Secret Council

**Disclaimer: I do not own avatar the last air bender.**

**Hey everyone! I hope you like this chapter sorry it took so long, there are lots of new cool characters. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Yay for Summer:)**

* * *

Halmir and Orius had been traveling for a long time. After all, the northern air temple was very far away from Omashu. Halmir and Orius had grown up together; they were the best of friends. Orius was one year older than Halmir and was like a big brother to him. Orius's brown hair was a bit darker than Halmir's. They were both traveling in green and brown scale-mail hauberk earth kingdom clothing. The journey there was very dangerous since they had to avoid the fire nation warriors along the way. But occasionally they would take some out. They were walking though a forest when the came across some fire nation barracks. 

"Look, fire nation scouts" Orius whispered.

"Their are not so many, you know."

"Let's take their boat so we can get across the ocean to the northern air temple," said Halmir.

"We can take them," said Orius.

Halmir exhaled, "Ready?"

Orius smiled and jumped high into the air coming down with his fists slammed into the earth making all of the fire nation soldiers fall to the ground.

"Nice move!" said Halmir, who lifted several boulders and through them at the fire nation soldiers. Then a fire nation soldier made a fire whip in each of his hands and started to thrash them at Orius. Orius then sunk into the earth coming up behind him knocking him out with a stone.

Halmir tightened his hand together making three fire nation soldiers suffocate underneath the ground.

"That's all of them," said Orius.

"For now, come we must get to the northern air temple, help me get this boat into the water," said Halmir.

"The fire nation boat blends in, but we still look like earth nation, how will we get past the fire nation ships," said Orius.

"Let's take their clothing that way we can get past them."

They got into the boat and started sailing on their way. It was getting dark and cold outside, Halmir and Orius brave as they are still felt a little scared on their journey through the dangerous waters, not knowing what could happen next.

"Do we have any food left?" asked Halmir.

"Not much, but we should have enough to get there."

" My parents used to take me here when I was young, before they were slaughtered by Ozai's men. These waters used to look so beautiful , now they are poisend with ash from the fire nation," said Orius.

"They will pay for this," said Halmir.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh, and if you are wondering where Iroh and Zuko are Azula killed them when she became ruler.

* * *

Queen Azula was sitting on her throne in Ba Sing Se. There were fire nation soldiers standing in rows to the side of her throne. Mai entered the room with the few fire nation soldiers that had survived with her. 

"Mai why are you not at New Ozai?" Azula asked.

"That's why I'm here, I have some bad news."

Azula got off her throne and started to walk down the stairs towards Mai, just then, she slipped on a step and fell flat on her face! "Ha ha ha!" everyone in the room was laughing at her. Azula got up and glared at everyone making them stop.

"The next person who laughs at me ever again will be severely punished by my wrath! So, Mai, what was this bad news you had for me?"

"Well, we lost New Ozai to the earth nation".

"So the earth nation is finally striking back after all these years, well it's about time."

"Yes, it has gotten a little boring with no fighting," said Mai.

"Shut up, Mai, you don't get to talk for losing New Ozai, go sit in a corner!"

Mai rolled her eyes, "Whatever."

Azula walked back up to her throne, (walking cautiously making sure she wouldn't slip again) and sat down. So the earth kingdom is striking back, she thought to herself.

Azula looked at everyone one and said, "We have work to do."

* * *

Halmir and Orius had arrived at the northern air temple. They bended there way up to where everyone was gathered for the council. (Just like how Toph and Aang bended there way up the wall to Ba Sing Se.) 

They were the last ones to get there. The earthbenders and waterbenders were sitting at a round table waiting for them. But there was one person – a girl who did not look like she was from the earth kingdom or the water tribe. She had long blonde braided hair, blue gray eyes and looked about seventeen. She wore white leather traveling breaches and traveling jerkin outlined in dark silver. She wore a long silver necklace, light brown boots and light brown van braces.

"Welcome, Halmir and Orius were glad you could come". Said an old earth kingdom warrior named Thrain who was the one who called everyone here. "Please, have a seat."

"We are all gathered here for one reason, and that's to destroy Azula and take back our land. I have called you all here because you are all master benders."

"I was hoping to form a team to stop Azula and the fire nation leaders."

"She is too powerful!" said one of the waterbenders at the table.

"This quest is suicide!" said another.

"I know it is dangerous, but it must be done if we want any chance to win this war!" said Thrain.

A young waterbender named Thurin stood up and said, "I will go." He had light brown hair and was around Halmir's age.His eyes were blue like the sea after a storm. He wore blue water tribe clothing with two water skins around him, one across his chest the other on his leg.

Halmir looked at Orius, "We didn't come all this way for nothing."

"I know," said Orius. They both stood up and decided they would accompany the water bender.

"I'm coming to."

Everyone looked at the girl surprised.

"Very well, I thank all of you, we will prepare for you to live," said Thrain.

Everyone who gathered around the table left except for Halmir, Orius, Thurin and Vilya, who is the girl.

Orius walked up to Vilya and Thurin and introduced himself and Halmir.

"My Name is Orius and this is Halmir."

"Hi, I'm Thurin of the water tribe, I'm glad you guys are coming with me".

"And you are?" Halmir was looking at the girl.

"Vilya."

"Nice to meet you," said Halmir.

"We should be getting ready to go, we have a long road ahead of us," said Thurin.

They packed food and shelter for their trip. They gave one last look at the northern air temple and started down the mountian side. The journey through the mountains was quiet; they did have some small talk, getting to know each other and all.

"Forgive me for asking but are you an Airbender?" asked Thurin.

"Yes," said Vilya.

"But, how? I mean I thought they were all –

"Dead? It's a long story, I 'd rather not talk about it," said Vilya.

Vilya was very cold and serious; she seemed angry inside and heart broken. She did not talk much; in fact she kind of intimidated the others.

It was starting to get dark and misty outside.

"Where are we?" asked Thurin.

"I'm not sure, it's getting hard to see outside, we should probably stop here and set up our tents," said Orius.

* * *

"We are catching up to them," said one of the Yu Yang.

"Good keep tracking them," said the leader of the Yu Yang named Tinwe.

* * *

**I do not the the names of any of the Yu Yang (who are fire nation archers by the way) so I made some up I hope that's ok :)... Well I hope you liked that chapter! And all those new characters, they were hard to make. If you're confused about anything just send me a message…****Please review! Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
